You've Got A Black Heart Finchel
by CelebrateYourInnerGLEEK
Summary: One-shot. Finchel. AU. Things are different now. She's figures it has probably been too long, it has.


_i._

_I don't like it when you break me honey  
Why'd you have to do that?  
Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling  
Do you feel like a man?_

She was marking the fourth anniversary of their relationship alone. Though, you couldn't really call it a relationship, because a relationship is what it definitely was not, not anymore. It had only really hit her on this very day as to how much things had changed, she lifted up a magazine only to see him sucking face with another blonde bitch, or turned on the TV, rewarded with a snippet of the latest sex tape that had been released of him and what it seemed like, every other girl on the planet besides her. So she smiled half-heartedly and clunked her own champagne glass against his empty one, she should have known he wouldn't show. She was simply an option these days. A bead of grass in the meadow he probably had at the new house he had just bought, the one he hadn't even told her about.

She hadn't spoken to him in around 4 months. He hadn't been hers for around two and a half years she suspected. It had started when he had landed the role in some film produced and directed by one of America's finest. She could probably tell you the name if her head wasn't so fuzzy thanks to the champagne that she had drunk, alone. In fact, if she wasn't half way drunk by now she could probably recite to you his extended filmography list from his Wikipedia page, well, she wasn't going to get the information from him, was she?

She'd tried to contact him about a week ago, to schedule their impending anniversary date, only to discover he had since changed his phone number; she usually waited for him to ring, so that she wasn't disappointed or anything. That was the mutual, unspoken understanding that they seem to have agreed upon years ago. She was always disappointed in him though. That was probably the worst part.

_ii. _

_Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever  
Only one way I can sum you up altogether  
You got a black heart_

It was the 23rd December when he showed up at her apartment, letting himself in with the key that he knew she kept in the plant pot, just outside of her front door. She was sleeping and the rooms were in complete darkness. It had been ten months and here he was, crawling right back to her.

He slipped into her bedroom as if not wanting to wake her. Only being able to make out the mound that took up a half of the bed that they had once bought to share, things had changed since then though. He undressed, right down to his boxers, folding his clothes and leaving them in a neat pile beside hers and unnervingly without hesitation; almost disgustingly he crawled into bed with her, like he'd never been away.

She moaned as the other end of the bed sunk, rousing her from her slumber. Excitement regrettably filled her as she sleepily rolled over, mumbling into the air.

"Finn?" she probed, really hoping it was him, almost knowing it was him.

"Hey, baby." He told her, moving closer to her and lying on his back, allowing her head to fall into the crook of his shoulder.

"I missed you." She hummed against the skin of his neck, nestling herself into him sub-consciously.

"I know." He replied, not bothering to reciprocate her endearing term.

He too fell into a light sleep.

_iii._

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart_

She woke in the early hours, maybe two or three, noting the now unfamiliar yet all too familiar presence beside her. She sighed to herself, he was home with her now and she could relax and stop worrying. She knew that right now at least, he wasn't out, engaging in some mad, frenzied intercourse that wasn't with her.

As if feeling the need to mark her territory, stake her claim, she gently massaged his chest in her first attempt to wake him. Massaging her hand from his pecks, right down to his belly button, though it only took her a few strokes to rouse him, she continued with her steady motions, he always was a light sleeper.

She whimpered in silent invitation and selfishly he turned her on to her back, letting his body rest atop of hers. She struggled not to comment upon the new initial that had found its way onto his chest, her own used to reside alone above his heart but it appeared it had a new neighbour. She didn't bother to wonder who it was. Instead her lips puckered against his cheeks and she willed for him to undress her, he didn't bother taking his time, almost dragging her out of her pyjamas, exposing all of her to him, the all of her that was always for his eyes and no one else's, he wondered why she hadn't tried to move on after all this time. Selfishly, he knew that she never would, selfishly; he was never going to encourage her to.

His fingers ghosted over her most intimate parts before he released his erection from his tented shorts. And as if it was the most natural, normal thing in the world, he positioned himself at her opening. Quickly looking at her face before looking away and pressing into her, filling her spectacularly, stretching her impulsively, he didn't bother with a condom, he never did. She cried against him, tears actually springing from her gorgeous brown eyes as her head fell against him. He thrusted too carefully into her, the meaning and direction in their encounters lost in translation as he concentrated on getting her finished with, pressing deep within her, hitting right where she liked it the most. She moaned and cried, writhed and cursed against him, as he pushed her to completion. She sighed, knowing that he hadn't finished, he wasn't at all bothered about finishing with her anymore. Instead he stood up and helped himself to her bathroom and finished himself off alone. She remained alone on the bed, the only thing staining her sheets were her tears. Tears for the hopeless emptiness that flooded her inside and out.

She managed to somehow convince herself that they were still head over heals for each other, that one day, when he had finished loving to drink in the pleasures of being a famous man in Hollywood, that he would come back for her. She spent no time thinking about the fact that she was ripped away from him overnight, all for the flashing cameras and flashy ladies of the business. She was bad for his image they said. He had to make people believe that they had a shot with him, they said. So, out of love she had let him go, and was now lying here, wondering if she would ever get him back, wondering whether she was stupid for hanging onto these last, slight tethers of hope that pulled inside her heart.

She fell asleep sometime then.

_iiii._

_No walls to build around me honey  
'Cause you blew my house down  
Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me  
And that's where we're at now_

Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever  
Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever  
You got a black heart

She woke in the morning, alone. She had expected that he would be gone already. He hadn't even kissed her at all this time, let alone goodbye.

She crawled into the living room where no trace of him was left behind, he was gone. He hadn't even stayed for Christmas, or left her a card for Valentines Day, or their four year anniversary, or even her birthday. Nothing was here. Not even his phone number. And it would be terribly unfair to claim that she had never made enough effort for his most valued occasions, because, on each one she would make sure to send a card and a basket of his favourite baked goods to his agents' office, hoping against hope that they would get to him. She guessed they probably did. She'd even gone to the premiere of his latest movie, standing in the pouring rain for twelve hours to get a glimpse of him. She had gotten more than a glimpse though, he had approached her and for a second her heart had skipped and she thought that he was knowingly walking towards her. He cheekily offered her an autograph and a picture before skipping onto the next person; he hadn't even noticed that it was her. He signed a few more pieces before latching onto his latest blonde and disappearing once more.

She received a notification then.

She opened her email, noting that of course it was about Finn, she had subscribed to his updates. It was a picture of him eating breakfast that very morning; attached to that same leggy blonde she had seen at the premiere.

It was enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces.

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart_

Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart

He got a black heart  
He got such a dirty black heart in him  
Ain't it girls?! (yeah)  
I love him like mad  
Oh, yes I do  
He got a black heart.


End file.
